The Nevada Bunker
by Schmoke
Summary: The Doctor and new companion Louis get transported to a bunker underneath the Nevada Desert in 2012 as the search for Rose begins. Set in between Tooth and Claw and School Reunion. 5TH CHAPTER UP! REVIEWS WELCOME
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

"**The Nevada Bunker"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is part of my Doctor Who series. The series is set between _"Tooth and Claw" _and_ "School Reunion" _so stars the Tenth Doctor and Rose. There is a new companion called Louis Le Prince. I don't own any of the characters that are in the Doctor Who series.

This is the fourth story in my series, but you don't have to read the other three stories. Here are some minor plot points that may come up in the story:

**Episode 1 - Assassination Zero**

The Doctor and Rose had to stop a time assassin from assassinating assassins. They met up with the Ninth Doctor and stopped the time assassin from killing Abraham Lincoln's assassin in 1865.

**Episode 2 - Barcelona**

The Doctor and Rose had to go to the planet Barcelona where King Diap XXIV was being hid secrets by one of his volunteers Cxlim. At the end a mysterious weapon blew up the whole of Barcelona. The king was put into one of the rooms of the TARDIS in a long sleep.

**Episode 3 - Nano-Zombies On A Train**

The Doctor and Rose travelled to the year 3111 where they notice film has been eradicated from history. They went back to 1890 and had to face nano-zombies who were trying to destroy the film and its inventor Louis Le Prince by destroying the train. They met a waiter who was forced into turning the passenger's into nano-zombies who said the force responsible for doing it was 'The Sire Force'. After the nano-zombies destruction, Louis was accepted to go on one trip in the TARDIS. Then Rose disappeared from the console room, with no explanation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**Nevada, USA, 2012**

He awoke slowly in his stone shell of a bunker on his half-broken bed, which was just a springy mattress on top of the framework made with rotten wood. Beside his bed was a small dilapidated table where a cold cup of coffee stood that he had last sipped about two hours before. The clock said the time was 12:03 PM. On the other side of the claustrophobic room was an old dusty wardrobe mostly filled with black suits.

Around the room were a few bits and pieces of his old life that he treasured most deeply. A picture of him with his wife and five year old daughter who thought he was dead lay on top of the bedside table. Some old CD's and DVD's that he had managed to sneak out of the house when he had faked his death were lying on the cold stone floor beside the door. He rubbed his neck due to being in an uncomfortable position so long and stepped up to his desk and sat himself down in the flexible chair.

Turning on the laptop, he took a look at the database to see how everything was. There were four teams of five special agents that worked in the same underground base as him.

The information said:

TEAM ALPHA

Current location: Salt Lake City, Utah, USA

Investigation: Call from Henry Van Statten. Full details unknown.

Status: Investigation just began.

TEAM BETA

Current location: Off the coast of Bermuda

Investigation: Bermuda Triangle rift investigation. Suspicious sightings.

Status: Investigation in intermediate stages.

TEAM DELTA

Current location: None. Team disbanded temporarily.

Investigation: No current investigation.

Status: None.

TEAM EPSILON

Current location: Area 51, Nevada, USA

Investigation: No current investigation.

Status: Manning Area 51.

Will knew he could replace Team Epsilon's "No current investigation" with "Watching the London 2012 Olympic Games". Team Epsilon were only a floor above him probably laughing, joking and having fun. They were the newest team and hadn't even scratched the surface of the line of work they were in. His job had made him despise naivety.

Will wasn't watching the Olympics because he had no interest in any sport whatsoever. His father had never taken him to a football, baseball or basketball game so had never even showed a single interest in sport. Especially not the nauseating sports they played at the Olympics. He knew that the opening ceremony would be soon, so tried to avoid them as much as he could.

He decided to have a look at the e-mails he had been sent when he was asleep. It was the usual. Nothing signalling a new investigation for any of the teams. The weekly e-mail from the President that never included anything interesting, the weekly Torchwood e-mail with the message they always included he always rolled his eyes at, an e-mail from a bored Team Delta member who wanted to be given some mess to clear up.

Suddenly he heard a noise and footsteps out in the corridor outside. It was like… someone shouting. It was coming closer and closer to his room. The voice was shouting "Rose! Rose!" over and over. The only thing was he didn't recognise the voice and the only people that were in the base didn't have key cards for the area. He ran to the cupboard, swiftly opened it and pulled out a rifle.


	2. Chapter 2 Will

**Chapter 2 - Will**

The TARDIS began to make a whooping sound as it began to shake.

"What's happening?" Louis asked

"Did you touch the console!?" The Doctor asked angrily pointing at him

"No… I…" Louis began but was immediately cut off

"Something's going on here!" The Doctor yelled

The shaking suddenly came to a halt as they found their balance.

"Did Rose leave?" Louis asked

"She left her phone behind" The Doctor said pacing the floor "Rose wouldn't leave me like that. Someone or something's took her."

"Doctor, did this TARDIS just travel in time?" Louis asked

"It can't have. I'm the only one who can control it" The Doctor said "This is all your fault" he said shaking his head

"My fault?" Louis said stepping up close "How exactly did you figure that one out?"

"Because you were supposed to go missing! It was written in my history book that it was supposed to be you! Not Rose!" The Doctor shouted pointing at him

"You're not thinking clearly" Louis said to him before turning to the door, opening it and walking out. The Doctor was still shocked and stood in the middle of the console room, like he was glued there.

"Doctor, we have travelled!" Louis suddenly shouted into the TARDIS, a few seconds later "Look!"

The Doctor hurried out of the TARDIS. They were in a long grubby stone corridor with a low ceiling.

"Rose!" The Doctor suddenly started shouting walking in front of Louis

"Wait Doctor. We better find out where we are first!" Louis whispered

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled again ignoring him

"We have no idea if she's even here, it's pointless" Louis muttered

"We're underground" The Doctor commented to himself "look at the size of that air vent"

He started frantically pacing down the corridor, getting angrier as he went, completely ignoring Louis' warnings. In the distance a rusty elevator was getting larger in size as they walked.

Suddenly they heard a wooden door opening not far from them. A man with short brown hair wearing a black suit and tie and a white shirt jumped out with a rifle and aimed it at them.

"How did you two get in here!?" the man questioned them as Louis and The Doctor's arms shot up. He had had a vague American accent.

"See that box" The Doctor pointed behind him

"You got in using that? A… blue box" his rifle suddenly went down as he thought to himself "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor" The Doctor said

"The Doctor?" he suddenly said to himself "The Doctor. The Doctor."

He suddenly dropped the rifle to the floor and ran back into the room.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked him running after him, Louis following behind.

He ran into a small grubby room. The man had sat himself at the desk and was typing furiously into his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked the man as he typed

"Following protocol" the man said over the noise

"Following what protocol?" The Doctor asked confused

"Gotta get this down." he said vaguely

"Tell me what you are doing now!" The Doctor yelled at him

The man completely ignored him and continued typing. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the laptop. With a blue light and a buzz, the laptop shut itself down.

"Why did you do that? Put it back on!" the man yelled at them frantically pressing a button on the laptop, with no effect

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" The Doctor yelled back

"Both of you, calm down." Louis added

"Just tell me what you're typing" The Doctor said calmly

"I am following the Alliance Protocol." the man said "A strict code of friendliness between the United States of America and the United Kingdom that must be followed. You have broken it! There may be no trust between the two countries again! And it will be my ass on the line!"

"Where exactly are we?" Louis asked the man puzzled, turning to the Doctor

"You really don't know where you are, do you?" the man said "You are inside Area 51, a bunker deep underneath the Nevada desert."

"What year?" The Doctor asked him

"The year 2012, and you came at the wrong time to test my patience, Doctor. So put the laptop back on!" the man said

"What exactly do I have to do with the Alliance Protocol?" The Doctor asked him

"There is a strict rule that if you are sighted within the boundaries of the United States that we pass it onto the British secret organisation known as Torchwood. It's been that way for years, since the nineteenth century if I remember correctly. I'm just doing my job, okay."

"No, I don't want my sighting reported" The Doctor replied

"Negative. It must be reported." he said

"I wasn't even meant to come here, something sent me here!" The Doctor said angrily "Someone kidnapped my companion!"

"Rose" Will said "I heard you shouting that name in the corridor. You don't know who kidnapped her, do you?"

There was suddenly a hiss from somewhere on the desk and a voice. It was coming from a thin black walkie-talkie.

"Hey Will, pick up, it's Dave" the voice said "Are you there, Will?"

The man picked up the walkie talkie.

"How many times, you're a special agent now!" Will shouted into the phone "You threw away your identity and name when you joined us! You're Epsilon #4. Epsilon #4!"

"Sorry man, yeah Epsilon #4" the voice said "Just Team Alpha are awaiting further instructions"

"Get the Director to do it. I'm kinda tied up at the moment." Will said impatiently

"Couldn't get hold of the Director." the voice said

"Okay" Will replied "I'm coming up"

"Man, that guy is such a grouch" Epsilon #4, a slightly chubby man with untidy light brown hair said throwing the walkie-talkie onto the sofa before seating himself on a small wooden stool.

There were five people in the small grubby common room. The only objects were an old sofa, a small portable fridge and a large black communication device lying on the floor. On a small wooden table were a small white kettle and a few scattered cups. On another table was a thin LCD television which was currently turned to some chat show.

"Try running this place for five years, and see what it does to you" Epsilon #1, a tall man with black hair and glasses said, seated on the sofa "none of the other assistant director's help him"

"Have any of you met the Director yet?" Epsilon #3, an athletic man with very short brown hair asked "I haven't"

There was a murmur of "no" from the other four.

"I don't think anyone gets to; Will said they've never met in five years" Epsilon #1 added "We haven't even visited every floor, man" Epsilon #4 said

Epsilon #2, a man with a beard and shoulder length hair suddenly let out a chuckle.

"I snuck myself into one of the floors" he said in a Southern accent "look what I found"

He suddenly pulled out a small square metallic object with a circle button on it.

"You idiot!" Epsilon #5, a short man with combed short hair replied in a polite English accent "If Will finds out he'll go mad!"

"Yeah Dwight man, that object could be from Roswell or something, put it back" Epsilon #4 replied

"The button doesn't do nothing, okay. I can't remember the pass code for the floor anyway" Epsilon #2 replied annoyed

"Quit throwing double negatives around! That irritates me to no end!" Epsilon #5 replied

Epsilon #4 suddenly took the object from Epsilon #2 and hid it under the sofa.

"When's the opening ceremony?" Epsilon #3 asked as they pushed the event to the back of their minds

"Should start any minute" Epsilon #1 replied


	3. Chapter 3 The Epsilon Team

**Chapter 3 - The Epsilon Team**

"We'll just stay here, okay" The Doctor said to Will

"No you won't." Will said to him "You're coming up with me! I'm keeping my eye on you!"

Will lead them along to the elevator and pushed a button.

"It might be a minute, this is quite a big place" Will said

"So who are you then?" The Doctor asked them as they waited "Excuse my ignorance, but I don't visit America often so don't have a clue about all the secret organisations"

"My name is Will. I'm the Assistant Director of the Agency. I have more authority than the President, apparently, but I don't see her getting her hands dirty."

"Who are the Agency?" The Doctor asked

"Now you're asking." Will thought for a moment "Started by Abraham Lincoln in 1865 I think, but was pretty much forgotten about until the Roswell incident in 1947. After that The Agency made sure any event as big as Roswell was covered up."

"How long have you been in this place?" The Doctor asked

"I've been with the Agency for ten years. I was with the Epsilon team for a year, Delta for another. Then I got promoted to Alpha, which I stayed for three years. Then I got the job of running this place."

"Sounds like a pleasant job" The Doctor replied

"Yeah right. I sacrificed everything to find out the truth. I don't really care about what the truth is now. I left my wife and daughter, for what? To boss about a few immature idiots in Team Epsilon." he stopped short of fury "My daughter will be in high school now."

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and they got inside.

"Christ, it's only a floor up, we'd have been better taking the stairs." Will said irritated

"I spent five years living in America." Louis said trying to lighten the mood as they stepped in "I was going to go back to America and tour with my invention too."

"What invention?" Will asked trying to key in a pass code for the floor above

"You wouldn't believe me" Louis replied

"I've seen a lot of things. Try me." Will said as the elevator doors closed

"I invented the first ever film camera." Louis replied

"What? You think you're Thomas Edison?" Will said, the elevator moving up

"No. I'm Louis Le Prince. Who's Thomas Edison?" he asked in confusion

"Didn't he invent the camera? I don't know, I never was good at history." Will said

The conversation ended as the elevator opened. They stepped out into another dark stone corridor. Will lead them down the corridor for a few seconds and then turned right, opened a door and walked into the room. Will immediately cringed as he saw the Olympic Stadium in London on the television screen. The television was on mute.

"Hey man" Epsilon #4 said "Have you cheered up yet?"

Will ignored him and walked over to the device.

"Who are they two?" Epsilon #1 asked

"They're two of my clients" Will said "The Doctor and… Louis"

"Hey man, are you going to a Victorian fancy dress party?" Epsilon #4 asked Louis "What's with the hat and cane?"

"What's with your chubbiness?" Louis sarcastically remarked

"So you're Team Epsilon then?" The Doctor asked them looking towards the screen of the television "Hey, the Olympic Stadium in London. The opening ceremony of the 2012 Olympics. Must go and watch they Olympics some time. Heard they're the best. Didn't Papua New Guinea surprise everyone in the shot put?"

"You're English aren't you?" Epsilon #5 said standing up to shake his hand "I am too."

"Actually I'm n…"

"Are you from Torchwood? I was with Torchwood Two briefly for a few weeks you know." Epsilon #5 said "Sent me here because I'm not good enough I think but…"

"Hello" Will spoke into the receiver of the large black communication device, silencing the entire room "Is Team Alpha there?"

"Yes, Alpha #1 here" a voice said

"Location?" Will asked

"We're in Utah. We're only a few miles away from Van Statten's bunker." the voice replied "Should we continue with our mission?"

"Take what actions seem necessary. His call was very vague. We would've sent Beta or Delta if they were available. Even a group of agents would've been sufficient."

"Okay. Over and Out." the voice said

"Did you say Van Statten?" The Doctor asked him

"Yeah, he's an eccentric billionaire with an underground…" Will began

"I know who he is! Listen, you have to abort the mission!" The Doctor said

"What? Doctor, this is nothing to do with you." Will replied

"Abort the mission! Now!" The Doctor yelled in fury "You have no idea what you're letting yourself in for!"

"Doctor, I'm beginning to lose patience with you"

The Doctor suddenly ran over to the device and spoke into it.

"Abort mission!" he yelled into the receiver

"Sorry. Who is this?" the voice asked "This is Alpha #3"

"This is the Doctor! You must abort the mission! It is not safe!"

"What authority do you have?" the voice asked

"I'm The Doctor, a time lord. Look you have to trust me. I know what happens; the place is a death zone!" The Doctor said into the receiver

"Really… well, I'll have to tell Alpha #1, but okay"

"That's it" Will snarled as he tweaked a button on his walkie-talkie. "Nobody tells my special agents what to do!"

"Bring some agents to the Epsilon Special Agent common room" he said into the walkie-talkie "at least six"

"Epsilon, cuff him." Will said to the team

"What?" Epsilon #4 said "You heard what he said, man. What if he's right?"

"I don't care if he's right. Nobody overrules my authority!" Will replied

Epsilon #3 suddenly pulled out his handcuffs, stood up and handcuffed The Doctor's arms behind his back. He then sat him down on the floor.

Louis suddenly spotted something on the floor underneath the sofa.

"What is this on the floor?" Louis asked bending down and picking a metallic device up

"How on earth did that land up here?" Will asked snatching the device "this is an antique! This was being stored in a restricted area! Who stole it?"

There was silence as all the agents looked at each other.

"Okay. It was me." Epsilon #2 suddenly said rolling his eyes "You won't let us tour the place. I wanted a little look around"

"You're not allowed to see everything for good reason." Will replied

"It don't do nothing anyway." Epsilon #2 said

"You are stripped of your Epsilon special agent status. You are now just an agent" Will said "And don't even try and tell me you're now gonna call yourself Dwight! You don't have the right!"

"You pressed it, didn't you" The Doctor said

"Yeah, I told you, it doesn't do anything." he said

"Yes it does. Press it again Will, press it again!" The Doctor shouted

Suddenly six agents dressed in black suits and ties, with white shirts and black sunglasses burst through the doors. They grabbed The Doctor up from the floor and forcefully pushed him out of the room.

"Take him to the interrogation floor" Will said to the agents as he popped the metallic object into his pocket. "Take the communication device."

One of the agents picked up the large black communication device.

"Put this back in the storage room" Will said to one of the agents, handing him the metallic object

Louis stood dumbfounded as chaos was all around him.

"Agent, you come with me" Will pointed to the agent who used to be Epsilon #2

"Where shall I go?" Louis asked him

"Do what the hell you want." Will said before turning out of the room "Just don't wander"

"Okay" Louis said shrugging his shoulders and sitting on the sofa where the agent had been.

"So you're watching the Olympics? Weren't they an ancient Greek thing?" Louis asked them

"You've took the Victorian thing too far." Epsilon #4 replied

Epsilon #3 suddenly stood up.

"This is boring." Epsilon #3 said "I'm going to play Grand Theft Auto 6 for a while. Anyone want to join me?"

"Yes, why not." Epsilon #5 said standing up "Give us a shout when the opening ceremony has started"

They both walked out of the common room.

"Want a coffee, Louis?" Epsilon #4 asked "Not got any tea though, to go with your Victorian vibe" he gave a chuckle

"Yes please. I used to always have a coffee when I was in Paris." Louis muttered

"What about you Chris?" he asked Epsilon #1

"Yeah" Epsilon #1 muttered

Epsilon #4 walked over to the kettle and pressed a button on the kettle.

A minute later the kettle had boiled. Epsilon #4 got up, put a spoonful of coffee in three cups and then poured the boiling water into the cups.

"Milk and sugar?" Epsilon #4 questioned

"Yes, milk and two sugars for me" Louis replied

A few seconds later Louis noticed something strange on the television screen.

"Hey, look what just happened." Louis said

"What happened?" Epsilon #4 asked stirring the coffees

"The entire audience just disappeared!" Louis said "They've completely vanished"

"Probably just a special effect" Epsilon #1 said "probably filmed this bit earlier and inserted it into the live footage."

Louis looked at the screen again and still wasn't convinced.


	4. Chapter 4 Interrogation

**Chapter 4 - Interrogation**

"Listen, I think I know what that device does." The Doctor said in the elevator "I think somehow someone has created a symbiotic link between the TARDIS and that device. I have no idea how it was created, but someone is messing about with time. I can sense it. Someone is anticipating my every more, always one step ahead. You have to press the device so I know for sure that I'm right. I'm pretty sure that is how I got here."

Will looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nobody knows what the device does. I certainly don't expect a stranger like you to know either." Will said

"How do you explain how I arrived here at the same time as he pressed the device?" The Doctor asked

Will ignored him as the agents stepped out at one of the floors. The agent with the black communication device handed it to him. The agent who had once been known as Epsilon #2 followed them.

"Assign the former special agent the most boring task." Will shouted out to one of the agents who nodded in agreement.

"Where are you taking me?" The Doctor asked "What is this interrogation floor?"

"The last floor of this bunker, where I take all aliens for questioning." Will replied

"What are you interrogating me for?" The Doctor asked "For saving the lives of your special agents? For not letting you talk to Torchwood?"

"No. I have personal bone to pick with you." Will said "I think we both know what it is."

"I don't." The Doctor said

"Well you better jog your memory." Will replied "You're not leaving here until I get answers."

"You can't do that, it's illegal!" The Doctor replied

"The Agency does not follow laws" Will replied "We create them!"

A few seconds later the elevator came to a halt. They stepped out into a poorly lit stone corridor with hundreds of rooms sealed shut with large metallic doors. As The Doctor was slowly walked down it, they could hear alien screams and calls for mercy from rooms. One of the rooms they could hear something pounding against the door. The light flickered as they went.

"What is this place?" The Doctor said

"Ignore the rabble. Clive and Giles left some of their work unfinished before they went on holiday" Will said "they're the other assistant directors"

"How are you all allowed to use your names?" The Doctor asked

"In this place, identity is used as hierarchy. The higher up you are, the more identity you have." Will explained

Will suddenly stopped The Doctor outside a metallic door where the number '13' had been scratched into it. Will put down the communication device and pulled a small silver key out of his pocket and opened the door.

Will picked up the device, switched the light on as they walked in. The room was completely bare and had only a small metal chair and table. The only ventilation came from a small air vent on the ceiling. A small battered brown briefcase was placed at the side of the room.

"Sit down" Will said as he slammed the door

Will picked up the briefcase.

"This room has been waiting for you." Will said as he pulled out a file and placed it on the table "Okay, where is he?"

"Where is who?" The Doctor asked

"I think you know." Will said "William Eris. Where is he?"

"Who's William Eris?" The Doctor asked

"The man you kidnapped." Will said, one of his eyebrows going up

"I'm sorry, I think you've got me mistaken me for someone else." The Doctor replied

"Oh come on. It is obvious that you kidnapped him." Will said "He had pages and pages of information on you."

"Show me." The Doctor said

"I can't show you, since you stole it!" Will suddenly yelled

"How do you know he had information on me then, if I supposedly stole it?"

"He was a history lecturer at the university I went to." Will replied "When I started working here, he became one of our biggest sources of information, especially on you."

"You didn't copy it?" The Doctor asked

"We had a professional relationship. One of his terms was we weren't allowed to keep copies of it. However, it's all in my mind. Your legacy runs through history… if you look closely enough."

"You do realise I'm a time traveller. Maybe I haven't kidnapped him yet?" The Doctor said "Probably won't now." he mumbled to himself

"Well why hasn't he popped out of nowhere then?" Will asked sarcastically

"You don't know me, Will." The Doctor said ignoring his question "I don't really care if some university lecturer has information on me. I still wouldn't kidnap him."

Suddenly they were interrupted with a hiss from the communication device.

"Clive, Will, Giles, is anyone there?" a male voice shouted frantically "It's Team Beta. #3, I think it's working!"

Will suddenly rushed to the box as they could hear a girl saying "Yes!" in the background.

"Team Beta, where have you been? You've not been in contact for days." Will said "Who's speaking?"

"This is Beta #2" the voice said

"Can I speak to your team leader" Will replied

"He's gone. #1 and #4 have completely vanished" the voice said "we're only minutes away from base"

"What on earth happened?"

"We started our mission in the Bermuda Rift Monitoring Station" the voice said "the place was completely empty, apart from one corpse. That's when we found out that all communications were down. We couldn't get ours working. #1 and #4 used one of the monitoring team's helicopters to go out into the area of the rift, since their boat was missing. We waited three days for them but they never came back."

"So why didn't you alert us, soon after you'd left?" Will asked

"We thought we'd be able to do that. But we just couldn't get the device working, until now. Whatever force that came from that rift was powerful."

"Did you identify the corpse?" Will asked "Was it one of the monitoring team?

"Well that's the strange thing. We've looked through all the files of the team, and it doesn't look like the person worked there. Plus, the corpse has literally hundreds of bullet holes. It's like the team shot at it and then left as quick as they could because they were afraid of it."

"Did you bring it back with you?"

"Of course. We'd like an autopsy done on it."

"That'll be kinda hard. All of the scientist went away on vacation just after you left." Will replied

"Damn. We'll need to put it in storage." the voice replied

"Listen, I'll send Team Epsilon up as soon as you land. I've got my hands tied up at the moment. Over and out." Will said as he put the receiver of the communication device down

He pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Hello, Team Epsilon. Listen, Team Beta will be landing any minute. Could you please open up the base, and escort them to one of the freezing chambers on the storage floor with a corpse." Will said "Do something useful for a change"

"Whoa man, #4 here." Epsilon #4 said "haven't they been missing for like a week?"

"Yes, they just got in contact" Will said "Over and out" before he threw the walkie talkie down onto the table

"You won't mind if I examine the corpse?" The Doctor asked

"Like hell you will. You're one of my suspects. You're not getting out of this room until I'm satisfied."

"I have a device that could tell in seconds what it could take scientists days to infer. It's called a sonic screwdriver. I'm the only one who knows how to use it."

"I don't care"

"Look, you don't even know what can come out of rifts like that. It could be anything"

"It's human. That's good enough for me to say that it's dead." Will said "Now thanks Doctor, but I don't need your help."

"Why are the Bermuda Rift Monitoring Team not part of the Agency anyway?"

"They were once, but we sold the team to a private investor"

"You privatised a team that monitor a space time rift!" The Doctor

"Yeah, it was to give the Agency more money for technology. We privatised both the Bermuda and San Andreas Rift Monitoring Teams. The grant we get from the Government isn't even close to enough to run this place."

"You're crazy, all of you." The Doctor replied


	5. Chapter 5 The Bullet ridden Corpse

**Chapter 5 - The Bullet-ridden Corpse**

"The Doctor will be okay, won't he?" Louis asked as they watched the Olympics, still on mute

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Will probably just wants to ask him a few questions" Epsilon #4 said "Who is he anyway?"

"To be honest, I don't know very much about him." Louis replied "I think he's some sort of… time travelling alien. All I know is that he saved my life."

"Whoa, so you're like, actually a Victorian?" Epsilon #4 said before taking a sip of coffee

"Yes, I'm a Frenchman from Leeds, 1890." Louis replied "Inventor of the film camera if you must know"

"You're kidding, right?" Epsilon #1 said adjusting his glasses

"We've seen a lot since coming here, but we've never met, like an actual time traveller." Epsilon #4 added

"I'm not really a time traveller." Louis shook his head "I'm here out of pure coincidence, really. I really must get back. I have a wife who's probably wondering why I haven't got back home yet. But Rose, she must be found."

Suddenly Epsilon #1's walkie talkie on the table made a hiss and Will began to speak.

"Hello, Team Epsilon. Listen, Team Beta will be landing any minute. Could you please open up the base, and escort them to one of the freezing chambers on the storage floor with a corpse. Do something useful for a change."

Epsilon #4 reached for the walkie talkie.

"Whoa man, #4 here." Epsilon #4 said "haven't they been missing for like a week?"

"Yes, they just got in contact. Over and out" Will replied

"We better get going." Epsilon #1 said getting up "Epsilon #4, get #3 and #5. Oh, and press the button for the elevator. It could take a few minutes." he motioned to Epsilon #4 who immediately got up and ran out of the room "Louis, will you help us. It's much better trying to lead a team of four than a team of three."

"Sure. Not sure what help I can be though." Louis replied, picking up his cane "I have faced a team of monsters controlled by nanotechnology and survived. Does that help?"

Epsilon #1 looked at him in amazement through his thick rimmed glasses.

"Does that mean we're going to miss the opening ceremony?" Epsilon #5 said as #4 led them through to the common room

"Yes #5, unfortunately we are. But Team Beta are back after being away for a week. We have to welcome them."

"Team Beta are back?" Epsilon #3 questioned "What on earth happened to them?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask them that when you see them?" Epsilon #1 replied

Epsilon #1 lead them into a small room not far down the hallway, where they all swiftly put on their uniforms of black suits, black ties and white shirts. Hanging on racks screwed to the wall, were many AK 47s.

"Do I have to put on a uniform?" Louis asked trying to look for a black suit that was his size

"No. Just put on the armour." Epsilon #1 replied

"I'll put on one of the ties" Louis said taking off his white top hat and putting his cane down on the floor. He then put on the armour underneath his shirt and swapped his black cravat for one of the black ties.

"Have you ever used a rifle before?" Epsilon #1 asked handing him a rifle

"I've never been in the army and I live in the city. Of course I haven't." Louis replied

"Don't worry; I don't think we'll use them anyway. They're just a precaution." Epsilon #1 said

Epsilon #1 lead the team to the elevator along the corridor, which was opened. He pressed a button which slammed the door shut. He pressed the button labelled '1', pressed in the pass code and then took out a keycard from his pocket and swiped it into the swipe card machine.

It took a few minutes in the elevator until they were on the top floor. There was complete silence as the elevator went up. All they could hear were themselves breathing. When the elevator opened; it opened to a much different floor than the rest looked like. The room was metallic and had an extremely high ceiling. There were around a dozen helicopters scattered around the place. They stepped out of the elevator and #1 lead them into the room, stopping a few feet away from a large white 'X' neatly painted on the ground.

Not far away was a smaller metallic room with glass, where they could see inside were a few scattered machines.

"#3, open the ceiling." Epsilon #1 said to Epsilon #3

Epsilon #3 ran towards the small room, opened the door and sat on a small black revolving chair. He pressed a few buttons and to Louis' surprise the metallic ceiling began to open slowly to reveal a cloudless blue sky, accompanied with a whirring sound of the mechanism which opens the ceiling. Hundreds of red sand threw itself downwards, making all of them shield their eyes.

"They should be here any minute." #4 said looking out of place in a black suit

They waited a few minutes, when suddenly a black helicopter flew downwards into the room; the noise was unbearable as all the sand that had fell down blew everywhere. As the helicopter came to a complete standstill and the sand began to settle, the door of the helicopter opened. Epsilon #3 walked back over to them

Out jumped a woman with dark skin, wearing a black suit. She had a massive smile of relief as she reached the ground.

"Epsilon #1" she said as she went to hug him

"Beta #3" Epsilon #1 said smiling

"Good to see you, this past week has been a nightmare. Did #2 get replaced?" she asked looking at Louis

"No, #2 got his special agent status stripped" Epsilon #1 explained "He's just visiting."

"Will allowed a visitor?" Beta #3 asked

Out from the helicopter stepped two more agents. One of the agents was bald and the other had short ginger hair and a goatee. They were carrying a stretcher covered with a white sheet.

"What happened to Beta agents #1 and #4?"

Beta #2, #3 and #5 then explained to them what had happened the last week.

"So you just found a corpse lying there, full of bullet holes?" Epsilon #1 asked in amazement

"Yes" Beta #2, the ginger haired agent said nodding his head "Take a look"

They lifted the sheet off to reveal a bullet-ridden corpse, dressed in a black shirt, trousers, cape and small black hat placed firmly on its head.

"Who on earth is it?" Epsilon #4 asked

"We're hoping someone here could tell us." Beta #3 replied

"We're assigned to take this corpse to the storage room. It is to stay there until one of the scientists come back." Epsilon #1 said

Epsilon #1 led them to the elevator as Beta #2 and #5 wheeled the stretcher inside the helicopter.

"I hope this elevator can hold eight agents and a corpse in a stretcher." Epsilon #1 said worryingly as he pressed the floor button and the pass code.

"Don't worry, this elevator once held the fifteen members of teams Alpha, Beta and Delta when they co-operated on a mission once." Beta #3 replied "that was including Clive to open the ceiling, so sixteen."

The elevator took a few minutes to reach the storage room. This gave time for the remaining Team Beta members to have a chat about all their adventures they had been through the past week. The atmosphere was much happier than it had been when the Epsilon team had went to the top floor, despite including the story of how agents #1 and #4 had went missing.

Epsilon #1 stepped out of the elevator with agents Beta #2 and #5 wheeled the corpse out of the elevator.

"Beta #3" Epsilon #1 said as they stepped out of the elevator "go back to the Epsilon common room. Tell Will the mission has been a success."

The doors closed as the elevator went down.

"Hey Beta #3, Check this guy out." Epsilon #4 said as the elevator went back up to the Epsilon base "he's a time traveller from the Victorian era."

"You're too kind." Louis laughed "I've only travelled about twice."

"That's nice." Beta #3 laughed "I've met a few before, so it means nothing to me."

Epsilon #1 led the wheeled stretcher out of a corridor and into a large room, where three agents sat at a table, drinking mugs of coffee. Epsilon recognised that the middle agent had brown shoulder length hair and a beard. It was the agent that was formerly Epsilon #2.

"Dwight" Epsilon #1 said "What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned storage room floor duty." Dwight said rolling his eyes

The other two agents helped Beta agents #2 and #5 wheel the stretcher to a large group of metallic corpse storage boxes. One of the agents turned the key of an empty storage box and opened it. They pulled off the sheet and pushed the corpse into the storage box. They closed the box tightly shut with the key.

"Damn, we missed the entire lighting of the cauldron!" Epsilon #4 said as they sat themselves down on the sofa of the Epsilon common room "I was so looking forward to that!"

"Think how I feel, I feel like a week of my life has gone missing." Beta #3 said putting the kettle on

"I wonder who lit it!" Epsilon #5 said "Probably someone that none of you would know"

"Whoa, better remember to inform Will that the mission was successful; don't wanna get on the wrong side of him." Epsilon #4 said

"Hello Will, it's D… Epsilon #4 here" he said into the walkie talkie

There was no reply.

"Will, pick up, it's Epsilon #4."

It was completely dead.

"Well um, if you're listening man, the mission was completely successful. The three members of Team Beta are all here."

He put the walkie talkie down on the table.

"That's strange. No answer." Epsilon #4 said shrugging his shoulder

For the first time, Epsilon #4 took the television off mute to hear the announcer commentate as hundreds of athletes for all the nations marched into the stadium, one by one, proudly holding high their flags. It looked such a happy occasion compared to the depression of running Area 51. They couldn't help smile at such innocence.

A few minutes later they suddenly began to hear quiet screams… was it on the television?

"Where's that coming from?" Epsilon #4 asked

"Where's what coming from?" Epsilon #1 asked as he lead #2 and #5 into the common room.

Epsilon #4 put the television on mute. The yells were coming from… Epsilon #4's walkie talkie. The screams were coming from all of the walkie talkies. But listening carefully, they could hear the distinct sound of laughter in the background.

Suddenly a deafening alarm began to sound.


End file.
